Contingency Strike Force One
Contingency Strike Force One (CSF1) was the nominal designation of the joint special operations task force under the command of Rear Admiral Kawika Son entrusted of the assessment and cauterization of "special threats" to the Dominion government — namely, and . In the classified literature, it is often referred to as Task Force 830 (TF 830) and is colloquially referred to as "Task Force Phantom" internally by its constituent personnel. Embarked aboard the ''Monarch'' Carrier Battle Group (CBG25), it was a highly mobile special operations force under the joint supervision of the Terran Dominion Special Operations Command and the Terran Dominion Unified Military Intelligence Command comprised of both "conventional" special operations forces as well as "augmented" ( ) assets. Invested with extraordinary assets and granted unrestricted operational autonomy and mobility, the Contingency Strike Force became the Dominion's foremost counterinsurgency unit, decisive in its efficiency and brutal in its methods of execution. It was granted complete independence from the Terran Dominion Joint Forces Command and was not answerable to the Navy or Marine chain of command, operating autonomously "above the rules" to ruthlessly prosecute its objectives. Its personnel were granted operational authority to commandeer any other Dominion units within their area of responsibility to accomplish their missions, allowing for effective concentration of effects against its targets. The unorthodoxy and seemingly infinite liberation from liability of the Contingency Strike Force made it highly unpopular and infamous amongst the "general purpose forces", especially when they were hijacked to embark upon its dangerous special operations. In turn, CSF1 personnel developed a derisive disrespect for their "lower" comrades in the Dominion Marines, whom they regarded as inefficient and slothful. Organization As per its order of battle, Contingency Strike Force One was nominally assigned approximately 330 combat personnel, although it was supplemented with extensive numbers of C2, intelligence gathering, combat support, logistical, and aviation personnel. Its "conventional" combat personnel were drawn from Marine Force Reconnaissance and Naval Special Warfare, whereas its "augmented" personnel were of course s, and members of other similar units that were extensions or subordinates of the . Its commanding officer was Rear Admiral Kawika Son, an ex- counterinsurgency specialist. Internally, Contingency Strike Force One was highly flexible, often with personnel detached for "special duties" or rearranged to form mission-specific "force packages" appropriate for the task at hand. Nevertheless, as per its order of battle, it was organized into five major force packages (troops), each consisting of approximately sixty direct combat personnel and their attached support personnel. *'Banshee Troop' *'Intruder Troop' *'Phantom Troop' *'Specter Troop' *'Wraith Troop' Each operational troop was designed to operate autonomously over a wide planetary area of responsibility, conducting direct action raids or selective assassination based on actionable intelligence gathered from other sources. Whereas the Contingency Strike Force was commanded by a Rear Admiral, Lower Half (Commodore, O7), each separate troop was commanded by either an O6 (Colonel or Navy Captain) or O5 (Lieutenant Colonel or Navy Commander). The composition of each troop was highly heterogeneous, but generally included three "conventional" special operations platoons (either from Marine Force Reconnaissance or else Naval Special Warfare), totaling at least 48 "conventional" personnel, with the remainder filled by s and paramilitary operations officers. Although grouped together into modular "force packages", "conventional" special operations personnel from the Contingency Strike Force rarely operated alongside their "augmented" Ghost counterparts. They typically operated independently, with the Force Recon and Naval Special Warfare personnel participating in direct action raids requiring greater manpower, and the s used for prolonged surveillance and reconnaissance operations, and of course, their specialty — assassination missions. Amassing altogether approximately sixty s in a single military unit, the Contingency Strike Force was notorious for being the deployment of nearly a quarter of the entire Dominion 's operational Ghost personnel. Personnel *Rear Admiral Kawika Son, commanding officer Phantom Troop, Detachment One/NSWG6 (Phantom 1) *Lieutenant Commander Richard Gregory Ives ("Phantom") *Senior Chief Petty Officer Andreas Castle ("Castle") — Formerly a fire control technician aboard prior to SF indoctrination *Petty Officer 2nd Class Clayton McKnight ("Knight") — ex- *Petty Officer 2nd Class Gordon Fetcher ("Fetch") — ex- Phantom Troop, Detachment Four/OSF (Phantom 4) *Lieutenant Commander "Artemis" *Lieutenant Junior Grade "Orion" *Sergeant Major "Apollo" *Master Sergeant "Aurora" *Master Sergeant "Perseus" Category:Relentless Recusant: Raynor's Raiders